


Agenda of Kisses

by QueenMana_PrincessLolita



Series: What's on The Agenda? [1]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMana_PrincessLolita/pseuds/QueenMana_PrincessLolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Meeting with the Council – 8:00 pm - 10:00 pm 1…Kiss Zero-hungrily- preferably during the Head Councilman's speech 'As if I'd let you embarrass me in front of those evil, manipulating, self-centered, aristocratic beasts! Those vampires' KZ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agenda of Kisses

 'I can't take this anymore!' Thinks Zero, 'If I watch this a moment longer, I'll-I'LL…! Arg!'

Kaname and Zero were currently rushing from place to place, trying to keep up with Kaname's agenda. Since was busy at the academy for the most part of the year, Kaname fell behind in his extra-curricular and co-curricular lessons. And by fell behind, I mean he didn't go. Now the Kuran Prince had to make up for it. Now, as in, during Summer Vacation. Let's just say Kaname was a very busy person.

And….

He _always_ dragged Zero along with him. And yes, I mean _literally_ _drag_.

As Zero doesn't see the sense in it. I mean, come on, it isn't as if Kaname needs those lessons anyway. He's perfect at all those things…

With a bored sigh, Zero looks down at the maroon organizer with 'Kaname Kuran' etched in gold on the front.

'Poetry was never this boring…' He thinks idly.

Flipping through, he found Kaname agenda for the day…

_~15th March, 2010~_

_-Poetry - 8:00 am – 10:00 am_

_(# 8 St Martin Street)_

_(1…Assignment: 2 Gothic Renaissance Poems_

_2…Kiss Zero-lovingly-)_

''Kiss Zero _?'_ ….Looking forward to it. Once it's in the limo and not somewhere public. He knows I hate to draw attention…'

_-Calligraphy - 10:00 am - 11:00 am_

_(Room # 22_

_The Academia Royal De Japon)_

_(1 a*…Remember to have Zero buy 8 Silver 0.5 Mont Rouge Pens_

_1 b*…And Kiss him-gratefully-when he's done)_

'Twice in one day? That's nice…I guess…'

_~Short (Lunch) Break - 11:00 am – 11: 50~_

(1…Take Zero to Aragawa for some Kobe Beef

_2…a*Call Yuuki to confirm safe and enjoyment_

_2…b* Threaten Aidou about Yuuki_

_3…Kiss Zero-passionately- in the middle of the restaurant)_

'Kaname! You jackass! Like hell you will!'

_-Orchestral - 12 noon - 2:30 pm_

_(# 32 Kakashin Avenue,_

_Tokyo)_

_(1… Call Yuuki to have her bring the Cello, Violin and Flute_

_2…Compose 84 bar melody for Soprano voice_

_3…Kiss Zero-nicely-)_

'Kiss me 'nicely…' What the heck!'

_-Gymnastics – 2:45 pm – 5:00 pm_

_( Room # 2859_

_International School of Athletics',_

_Kyoto,_

_Ikkaku Avenue)_

_(1…Presentation Today_

_2…Kiss Zero-deviously-)_

Zero twitched.

'Why me, Kami? Eh? WHY!'

_-Gala Preparations – 6:00 pm – 6:50 pm_

_(1…Buy Yuuki 2 dozen white roses and Zero, I know you'd end up bored and read this so I won't write your surprise here._

_Gomen ne…_

Zero smirked.

'You know me to well, Kaname…'

_2…Check on Flowers / Have them delivered_

_3…Confirm Food preparations with Takuma_

_4…And ensure Siren has done back ground checks etc on security personnel_

_5…Call designers and make certain that they've delivered Yuuki's ball gown and Zero's Mont Blanc Tux and my Monte Cristo Tux_

_6…Call Akatsuki to check on the interior decorators_

_7…Kiss Zero-tauntingly-)_

''Tauntingly?' I'll slice your lips off!'

_~ Short Rest at Home – 7:00 pm – 7:30 pm~_

_(1…Present Roses to Yuu-chan_

_2…Prepare documents for meeting with Vampire Council_

_3…Meet with Takuma-tachi to ensure all the preparations are secured_

_4…Prepare documents for all noble and ruling families to sign over all supreme power and right of rule etc, etc to me_

_5…Kiss Zero-peacefully-)_

'Hopefully, 'peacefully' means in a quiet, deserted, alleyway…'

_-Meeting with the Council – 8:00 pm - 10:00 pm_

_(1…Kiss Zero-hungrily- preferably during the Head Councilman's speech)_

'As if I'd let you embarrass me in front of those evil, manipulating, self-centered, aristocratic beasts! Those vampires!'

_~Home – 11:00pm – 12 midnight~_

_(1…Prepare for Gala in honor of me, The New King of Vampires_

_2…Check on Yuuki and preparations_

_3 a*…Allow everyone to return to their respective homes to change_

_3 b*…Except Aidou who must guard Yuuki_

_3 c*…Make Akatsuki bring his suit_

_4…Kiss Zero-romanticly-)_

' 'Romantic…' Pfft!'

_-Sign off Ruling rights etc etc completing the legalities of my reign 2:00 am_

_(1…Kiss Yuuki_

_2…Make-out with Zero-intimately- in front of all present)_

'Let him try, the barrel my Bloody Rose will be in his mouth before my lips are!'

_-End of Gala 5:00am_

_(1 a*…Smile at departing guests_

_1 b*…Wish them a goodnight and then…you know exactly what then, Zero-Kun…I won't ruin the surprise…)_

_Ps- you're not bored anymore. Are you, Zero?_

Zero sat seething.

'No, I'm not. But…It's gonna be a long day…'

 


End file.
